The present invention relates to a setting tool for a nail-in anchor. The tool is used to drive the anchor sleeve into a pre-drilled hole; then the same tool is easily rotated for nailing in the nail and setting the anchor.
Concrete nail-in anchors are widely used in the construction industry. A nail-in anchor has an anchor sleeve topped by a convex-shaped crown or dome. A nail is inserted into the sleeve through a hole in the dome. A hole is drilled in the concrete or brickwork. The anchor sleeve is inserted through a mounting hole in a structural piece (or through an opening in an angle iron bracket, etc.) and hammered into the hole in the concrete. Finally, the nail is driven into the sleeve, forming a wedge and setting the anchor.
Presently, the tools used for driving and setting a nail-in anchor can be inefficient and even ineffective. Typically, a series of tools must be utilized. A drill is used to make the hole in the concrete. A hammer and/or screwdriver is used to hammer the anchor sleeve into the hole so that the dome rests on the surface of the concrete. A driving tool, such as a screwdriver, chisel, or center punch, and a hammer are then used to drive in the nail and set the anchor. The tools presently used can be difficult to align in order to hammer the anchor sleeve into the hole and may damage the dome of the anchor, which is often made from soft metal.
Having to then switch a different tool for driving the nail requires re-alignment, wasting time and causing the installer to lose his focus. When dozens of anchors must be set, the expenditure of time can be substantial. When used to drive in the nail, the presently-available tools may cause the nail to bend to one side and can even cause the nail head to chip off. Anchors may not be properly set, resulting in a poor result, both structurally and cosmetically. In hard-to-reach places, the installer using presently-available tools has little room to hammer in an anchor; in such circumstances, the anchor is likely to fail.
The present invention provides a setting tool for nail-in anchors which overcomes the problems of the prior art. The tool is designed so that novices can use it. The tool is safe and comfortable to use. It eliminates the need to switch from one tool to another, thereby saving time.
The installer grips the body of the tool with one hand. The tool of the present invention has a concave milled end which fits over the dome of an anchor sleeve. The outer surfaces of the tool are knurled, to improve handling. In its locked position, the pin, or shaft, of the tool cannot move. Using a hammer or mallet held in his other hand, the installer strikes the exposed end of the locked pin, and the body of the tool drives the anchor until its dome rests against the surface of the material in which it is to be anchored. Without changing the position of the tool, using his thumb, the installer rotates the latch cap in a counter-clockwise direction, unlocking the pin of the tool so that it can move freely up and down within the body of the tool. When the exposed end of the unlocked pin is then struck with a hammer, the tool will drive in the nail and set the anchor.
The tool can be used without damaging the anchors and the surface of the object being anchored. The installer is able to stay completely focused on installing each anchor. Finally, Installation of each anchor takes considerably less time than does the process using presently-available tools.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tool which is safe and comfortable to use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tool which is easy to use, regardless of an installer""s experience.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a tool which allows the installer to install nail-in anchors using focused, efficient movements.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tool which shortens the amount of time required to install each anchor.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tool with two positions, the first position for driving in the body of an anchor, and the second position for driving in and setting the nail of the anchor; changing from the first position to the second position can accomplished without realigning the tool.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a tool which can be used without damaging either the anchors or the surfaces of the material to be anchored.